<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safety by Avvkward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009087">Safety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward'>Avvkward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs Repairs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, interfacing, rk1k - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Connor probably should’ve been more aware of his surroundings as he stepped into Jericho territory. He was a detective model, after all. He should’ve been aware of those around him, and aware of-- well, himself. Of who he was regarding Androids. </p>
<p>But, Jericho was a safe spot for all-  </p>
<p>A shot rang out loudly, and what could only be pain blossomed in Connor’s chest.  </p>
<p>Well, a safe spot for most then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor &amp; Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imma be honest here, I wrote this fic merely to ease my own mind. This idea has been floating around in my head for weeks now. </p>
<p>Not gonna lie, it got way longer than I first pictured it to be. I was thinking around 5k at first, but then I got lost in details and scenes again and kept adding-- which amounted to this monstrosity. Just thought I'd share the finished product with anyone interested!</p>
<p>So, have some protective!Markus, and injured!Connor. Heavy angst (I think?), but also fluffier moments scattered around. I had a lot of fun writing this one! Angst and hurt/comfort are my specialties, and RK1K is one of my most favorite ships. Anyways! Enough from me, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, Connor probably should’ve been more aware of his surroundings. He was a detective model, after all. Aware of those around him, and aware of, well, himself. Of who he was regarding Androids.  </p>
<p>He should’ve scanned each and every Android in the vicinity before stepping foot into the doors of CyberLife, which Androids had claimed and all but raided the building for Thirium and biocomponents in all the commotion of the humans evacuating Detroit.  </p>
<p>Connor still hated coming around, which was why he tended to avoid the place.  </p>
<p>Not only did it hold an utmost of bad memories, but it was also crowded with other Androids, who... well, they didn’t really like Connor. Which he understood. He’d never really felt as though he belonged, and his previous programming ensured that everyone was hesitant about him and his deviancy.  </p>
<p>So he kept his distance until someone, like Markus or one of the other leaders, needed him.  </p>
<p>He could deal with those who weren’t fond of him, of course. He was a negotiator; people didn’t tend to like him. Connor was sure that no one liked him when they first met him—at least from his understanding. So, he was quite good at managing to work somewhere he isn’t particularly wanted.  </p>
<p>But the memories of his times here were another story. Those memories were the main thing keeping Connor away from the tower—away from Jericho. Memories of killing those humans, with their blood staining the floor and splattering on his CyberLife uniform haunted him every time he stepped foot in the building.  </p>
<p>The building also didn’t hold very pleasant memories of his early days when his model was still in the works; he held on to each RK800’s memories of all the dreadful things the technicians working for CyberLife did to him or the harsh tests and tasks he faced that often left him irreparable, or worse, shutdown immediately.  </p>
<p>Most of those memories technically weren’t his.  </p>
<p>Technically.  </p>
<p>Connor considered them all to be his now, he relived them all—it was his face, and his consciousness inside the other RK800 model. Connor remembered everything, from falling off the building on his first real hostage situation, where he’d saved the little girl, but had fallen to death with Daniel. Taking a bullet to save Hank’s life after the broadcast tower JB300 opened fire on them to escape.  </p>
<p>The memories went all the way back, through every Connor model to open its eyes for any amount of time. Those who were decommissioned moments after being activated for simply answering questions <em>wrong</em>, to others who were destroyed in the field only to be replaced by a new model just as the first shutdown—and it went way back to the first, who’d been faced with task after task and simulation of possible events after simulation at CyberLife. </p>
<p>They had little consideration for the uploading feature and how that might impact someone, but then again, no one ever really expected Connor to become a deviant like the rest of his Android kind. Not how it had happened at least, Connor supposes. All thanks to that backdoor implement Kamski had installed that CyberLife didn’t know about.  </p>
<p>That program which had saved not only Connor’s life, but Markus’ as well. </p>
<p>But either way, Connor never liked coming to CyberLife tower. Whether for how he was hated by the Jericho residents, or simply the haunting memories associated with the building, Connor tended to stay far away.  </p>
<p>That said, he wasn’t afraid to visit, Jericho was generally pretty safe. He just associated the building with bad memories; rather than the big accomplishment of taking it over, like all the other Androids. And it was a big accomplishment, Connor knew. He was proud of it, but it was hard to replace bad memories with a good one, no matter the feat.  </p>
<p>He never hesitated to come when someone needed him. Internal struggle aside, he would be there if he was needed for any reason. It was the least he could do after hunting and killing Androids before Markus managed to wake him up. To attempt to make up for his assassination attempts on Markus’ life.  </p>
<p>So, when Markus asked him to come around for a meeting about an upcoming business trip to Washington, where they’d meet with Madam President for the fourth time in the five weeks they’d been considered living beings, Connor had travelled to what had once been CyberLife tower, now, a newly turned Android haven known as New Jericho.  </p>
<p>Connor had left Hank’s house that afternoon (Connor had sought safety from his people, and what he was capable of in the presence of other Androids, right after Markus’ speech. He hadn’t felt particularly comfortable with the other Androids, and knew for a fact the feeling was mutual. Upon arrival at Hank’s house, Connor wasn't sure if he was upset by the fact that he found Hank hidden away in his home, even after the other RK800 had taken him hostage, or elated that his friend was still here with his fluffy companion), hailing a driverless taxi since he didn’t want to bother Hank, or possibly put him in harm’s way in Android territory.  </p>
<p>Humans were still a bit of an open wound for Androids, and Hank would definitely be an idiot and want to follow Connor in. Connor couldn’t risk that, so he went alone. Leaving while Hank was at work. He’d probably make it back before the man was even off, so there was really no reason to tell Hank.  </p>
<p>The Android sat stiffly in the backseat of the driverless vehicle on his way to CyberLife tower. It was strange going places without someone else. Usually Hank, but now Markus quite a bit as well. And on occasion, one of the other leaders—but mainly Markus and Hank.  </p>
<p>Connor hadn't been thinking as he stepped through the automatic sliding doors that opened effortlessly for him. Into what was supposed to be a safe haven for Androids alike.  </p>
<p>A home base of sorts, where the four Jericho leaders resided.  </p>
<p>Where Androids could recuperate without hassle from humans.  </p>
<p>Where repair stations had been overturned and were now run by Androids instead of human technicians. Free blue blood and biocomponents being given to those in need.  </p>
<p>Safety in a world of discrimination against them, as humans meekly migrated back to Detroit since Androids had done nothing but take over CyberLife tower.  </p>
<p>A safe spot for all-  </p>
<p>Connor had barely stepped three feet in when shot rang out loudly, and what could only be pain blossomed in Connor’s chest. An unknown, but terribly uncomfortable feeling that was biting sharply and flooding throughout his systems.  </p>
<p>Well, safe spot for most then.</p><hr/>
<p>Connor stumbled to a stop, freezing abruptly as shock flooded his being. The shock spread quickly throughout him, freezing his processers and body all the same.  </p>
<p>Thirium flowed heavily from the side of his chest cavity, where a new wound was gushing. And from the urgent <strong>Damaged Biocomponent #8456w</strong> warning blocking his gaze, Connor could only assume the loss of Thirium was also coming mainly from his regulator pump.  </p>
<p>The Thirium was coming out fast.  </p>
<p>Major damage to his chest and a sizable nick in his regulator pump, Connor decided as he tried to make sense of the rush of feedback he was receiving. This was the type of damage that would almost instantaneously kill a human, had it been inflicted on them.  </p>
<p>Connor assumed the bullet had only nicked his regulator pump, considering any real damage to his pump would’ve shut him down in a minute flat. Much like how a human would bleed out just as quick, if not faster if their heart happened to be hit. </p>
<p>That, of course, didn’t mean the damage was any less fatal. Anything pump related was almost a surefire way to a shutdown, whether instantly, or drawn out over minutes. There was only seconds to replace a pump when it was taken from an Android’s core, and that’s only if there’s another compatible pump. </p>
<p>RK pumps were hard to come by, Connor knew. His advanced system rejected anything that wasn’t an RK model biocomponent. It was a woe of being an advanced prototype; compatible pieces were scarce.  </p>
<p>Connor’s was still pumping though; slowly and abnormally as it bled. Still technically circulating what little Thirium he had left, but soon he’d run low on Thirium, and then his damaged and over working pump would give.  </p>
<p>Connor tipped his attention down, systems hazy at best as his internal fans ran at top speed to try and cool Connor’s overheating head. His eyes were instantly drawn to the dark blue liquid staining his shirt and puddling on the ground below him. He couldn’t bring himself to drag his attention from the steady drip of his own Thirium falling into the growing puddle collecting around his shoes.  </p>
<p>He’d been shot, his hazy mind supplied. It wasn't his finest observation, but he considered it quite thought out, considering the situation at hand.  </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence following the initial impact; a bliss of sorts where Connor didn’t hear or feel, or even see anything that didn’t directly involve himself and the steady flow of Thirium. Whether the whole of the crowd surrounding the lobby area of Cyberlife was shocked into a hushed silence, or just Connor’s own audio receptors offline for obvious reasons.  </p>
<p>The silence was long, dragging on for what felt like minutes to Connor, but in reality, was no more than two seconds.  </p>
<p>It had been complete silence one second for Connor, and the next, everything came back in full strength. Connor instantly felt like he was drowning under warnings and feedback being fired rapidly to his head. A distant burn of feedback telling him as much as he already knew. He’d been shot. His Thirium regulator had been damaged. He’d been shot. Someone had shot him.  </p>
<p>Connor blinked owlishly down at the wound, then glanced slowly to the side, where a prominent <strong>EST 5 Minutes 36 Seconds Until Imminent Shutdown</strong> warning loomed over Connor’s vision, distracting and bold. The next notification popped up only seconds later, <strong>Thirium 310 Levels 60.4% v</strong>. </p>
<p>Shutdown. Huh.  </p>
<p>Connor’s legs wobbled where he stood, energy easing away from his limbs in order to focus on his impending death. His body’s automatic response, a futile attempt to fix the problem, Connor knew. It was very unlikely that relocating his power would stop the shutdown in his very near future, but he couldn’t do much about an automatic response.  </p>
<p>Connor faltered, barely able to keep himself conscious as he moved to take a step forward, only to stumble down and drop heavily to his knees. The Android forced his attention to the gaping hole in his chest once again, hand hovering uselessly over the wound.   </p>
<p>Thirium dribbled from the corner of his mouth, as he finally settled a hand over the wound to halfheartedly attempt to slowly the ooze of blue blood. It wouldn’t do much, unfortunately, pressure would not help clotting in Androids as it did a human. The wound would need to be cauterized to stop the flow, and not to mention the component that was badly damaged and faulty at best now. </p>
<p>Even if he managed to survive the blood loss, his pump would last no longer than half an hour. You couldn’t really cauterize internal components. They were too complex, and the heat would only do more damage.  </p>
<p>Shutdown was imminent, without a replacement and some Thirium. Connor accepted that. </p>
<p>The Thirium simply oozed between his fingers, coating his hand in the sticky substance. Futile once again.  </p>
<p>His vision was starting to swim now, movement surrounding him in almost slow motion, but he still felt and recognized nothing.  </p>
<p>Connor choked on the Thirium coating his mouth, throat and tongue; a blurry analysis reading of his own Thirium blocked what little of his vision he had left after all the other warnings and feedback clouded his sight. He tried to blink it away, but no use.  </p>
<p>Connor let his body tumble to the side, landing heavily on his shoulder and hip as he squinted his eyes to try and ease the dull thudding pain-like feeling in his head.  </p>
<p>This was not very enjoyable, Connor decided as he waited for his impending demise. A rather dull ending to Cyberlife’s most advanced model, and simply because he’d gotten just a smidge too comfortable with his surroundings. With Androids who despised him for what he was programmed to be.  </p>
<p>Connor wheezed on his side, spitting a mouthful of Thirium onto the linoleum flooring he was laying on. People were still moving around him, hands were touching him, and he was quite sure someone was speaking to him. But one by one Connor’s functions were being shut off.  </p>
<p>Thirium loss will do that to you. </p>
<p>Hands were on him, pulling him up, cradling his head and torso in someone’s lap, as a hand, not his own, pressed against the hole in his chest (still just as futile). Another hand, possibly the other belonging to the person’s lap he was in, fell to his hair, brushing through it with a very un-Android like shake.  </p>
<p>Connor couldn’t make out a face, or even the voice calling unheard words at him. It was nothing. A blurred figure, a soundless voice—but still familiar if that was possible.  </p>
<p>Connor finally let his eyes close, a feeling of... of <em>something</em> terrifying Connor. It had nothing to do with the wound, or his bleeding Thirium pump. It was... new. It washed over him like he’d just dropped into the river again.  </p>
<p>He was... he was scared. </p>
<p>Did he want to die? No, he didn’t. He really didn’t. Not now. He didn’t want to go yet. It was just now sinking. Connor was dying. He was going to shut down.  </p>
<p><strong>EST 1 Minute and 58 seconds Until Imminent Shutdown</strong> </p>
<p><strong>Thirium Levels 15.0% v</strong> </p>
<p>He didn’t want to die.  </p>
<p>His consciousness fell just moments later-- the feeling of the fingers running through his hair fading as his last thought. Connor tried to grasp the lingering feeling to steady himself, to hold onto it for comfort- </p>
<p>But it was no use.   </p>
<p>Everything was just gone.</p><hr/>
<p>It had been such a long day.  </p>
<p>Markus had been moving non-stop since exiting from stasis that morning.  </p>
<p>He’d slumped back against the wall in a small common area towards the top of CyberLife tower, where he, North, Simon and Josh all shared the space. It had been an office of sorts before the takeover, Markus assumed. With two doors leading off to smaller rooms, which the four of them used as charging and stasis rooms.  </p>
<p>Markus honestly would’ve gone off to rest had he not been waiting for Connor to arrive so they could discuss the upcoming Washington trip that would be taking place in three days. It would’ve been rude of him to be in stasis when Connor arrived.  </p>
<p>So, these couple minutes of down time were the next best thing.  </p>
<p>Slumping against the wall for a moment of peace as he listened halfheartedly to Josh and North converse calmly towards the center of the room. They’d placed a small conference table they’d found in the building there, as well as a couple chairs that had been scattered around.  </p>
<p>His friends must’ve sensed him being a bit tired through the morning, since neither appeared to be picking an argument with the other. A calm conversation; which was strange for Josh and North, who usually hashed it out like dogs and cats on their very opposite standpoints.  </p>
<p>Markus let his eyes fall shut as he tipped his head forwards and crossed his arms across his chest. The sole of his left foot was pressed against the wall, as well as his upper back and shoulders. His right leg was straighter, but angled back a bit so he could let his weight fall back on the wall slightly, but so he was still completely supported.  </p>
<p>It had been one of those days where everyone needed something. One of those days where Markus couldn’t manage to find a moment of peace between running around to appease his people. </p>
<p>Early that morning, two Androids who’d been tasked with clearing out offices, to make room for Androids to sleep and for charging stations, had requested the leader’s attention first thing that morning.  </p>
<p>Markus had barely fully woken up from stasis when he was ushered down to one of the lower floors to see what the problem was. And a problem it was.  </p>
<p>The two had found shutdown Androids in one of the rooms. Androids in CyberLife uniforms. CyberLife staff Androids, who had been manually shut down, probably when things first started making the news—which meant there was no way for Markus to wake them up, nor for the Android repair center on the main floor to help at all. There were fifteen, all stood lifelessly in rows of five.  </p>
<p>After Markus, Simon, North and Josh had taken care of that situation, consoling the two to find them, as well as locking the door for the time being, a new Android entered the building, herding a group of four YK500 models. All of which, had been abandoned by their human families during the revolution.  </p>
<p>The Android to have found the group of small children, Jennifer, had been working to collect and bring Androids who were confused or lost in the streets to safety. Markus knew of her and her self-appointed job, but he hadn’t gotten the chance to actually meet her up until now.  </p>
<p>She had informed Markus and the others that the little ones had been huddled in a group in an alley way when she found them, as she fretted over the group of three little boys and a little girl.  </p>
<p>They’d been living in the vacant streets of Detroit since then, and they blatantly refused to say anything about how they survived, or how they managed to find each other.  </p>
<p>They were all in need of Thirium, and one of the little boys needed some repairs.  </p>
<p>Markus assigned Simon to lead them to the repair center since Jennifer wanted to go look for other Androids in need. His friend was going to attempt to try and get information from them and then make sure they were all set up in one of the newly cleaned out charging and stasis rooms.  </p>
<p>Simon was still busy with that when the clock struck eleven AM, which was the allotted time in which the Mayor of Detroit would grace them with his presence. So, it had been just Markus, Josh and North to set up a video call with him. And that went about as well as Markus expected it too, just by how snide the man’s secretary had been over the phone.  </p>
<p>Like many others, the mayor didn’t appear to be too interested in Markus or his thoughts on the matter of the demonstration. He was passive, and snarky through the whole thirty-minutes of call, until time was up, to which he abruptly ended the call. </p>
<p>Markus remained respectful to the man’s disrespect through the call, but Josh had to drag North into the hallway before she could growl something offensive that would’ve made things harder and move things along slower than they already were.  </p>
<p>Disrespectful humans weren’t a first, and the mayor wouldn’t be the last.  </p>
<p>So, yeah... Markus was tired.  </p>
<p>This day was going to drag on, he knew. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited to see Connor. It was rare to see Connor. Markus had to request his presence for Connor to show up anywhere near New Jericho.  </p>
<p>Connor never failed to come when he was asked to. It was a bit odd that he only ever came when he was summoned, but Markus could see where Connor was coming from, and why he might avoid New Jericho.  </p>
<p>He could sympathize for the younger Android, and all he’d probably seen while being CyberLife’s attack dog. Any hesitance Connor had about coming to New Jericho was probably warranted. But that didn’t mean Markus was happy with Connor’s hesitance. He should feel safe in Jericho, like the rest of their people.  </p>
<p>Although Markus had been a bit cautious around Connor at first, and the rest of the leaders were still warming up to him, Connor seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Considering what he was before he deviated. Not that Markus held any of that against Connor. He was following orders, like the rest of them. The bad things were all CyberLife, not Connor.  </p>
<p>He’d really proved himself, and his loyalty to their cause over the short time they’d known each other. Markus could only imagine how difficult things must be for Connor. After hearing of the stories about the deviant hunter by others who had unfortunately encountered him before Connor deviated, and from what little Connor told him, the other Android was really something.  </p>
<p>It was just incredible to Markus that Connor could go through what he has; things the RK200 knows about, and the things Connors keeps guarded, and still manage to perform impeccably at just about anything he sets his mind to.  </p>
<p>Markus marveled at Connor’s will.  </p>
<p>It was admirable.  </p>
<p>Markus may have led the revolution, but he doubts they would be this far along without Connor’s help. Without Connor’s sacrificing—he very well could’ve died at CyberLife.  </p>
<p>As terrible as it sounds, Markus hadn’t been too optimistic that Connor could pull it off. He’d felt terribly guilty about sending one of his people to what he could only imagine as a death sentence.  </p>
<p>But Connor had prevailed. Marched up to Hart Plaza with thousands of newly woken up Androids marching along behind him. Connor had done what Markus thought impossible.  </p>
<p>Markus had never admired another Android like he had Connor in that moment. </p>
<p>Even now, Connor was trying to push through whatever was dragging him down.  </p>
<p>Nothing ever stopped him from helping where he could. Nothing stopped him from showing up at Jericho when he was needed, or stopped him from travelling with Markus and acting as a makeshift bodyguard when it was needed.  </p>
<p>Connor had been nothing but helpful from the moment he’d broken through his programming. He was a great asset to Android kind. A great asset to Markus and the revolution, between his stunning negotiation skills and his advanced combat that served perfectly for occasional bodyguarding.  </p>
<p>Markus liked Connor more than just as an important asset though.  </p>
<p>He liked the other Android, quite a lot in fact.  </p>
<p>There was just something about Connor that drew him in. Something that had drawn him in since that first time they’d met, where Markus stared down the barrel of Connor’s gun—since that first time Markus had seen him dressed in ridiculously in baggy clothes in the captain’s bridge of the old freighter.  </p>
<p>There was just something refreshing about Connor. He was the only Android to not... look at Markus like he was a messiah for Android kind. Sure, Connor was grateful that Markus had woken him up, but he didn’t hang on to every word Markus said like the majority of the Android followers.  </p>
<p>Even North, Josh and Simon. His friends were great and all. He loved and cared for them completely, but they all still looked at him like he was their only hope. They look at him the same way they had when he first proposed stealing parts from CyberLife warehouses.  </p>
<p>Even now, now that the hardest part of the battle had been won, everyone looked to him for safety, comfort and reassurance. And Markus would give them just that, to keep the spark of hopefulness alit in his people, and the battle for equality in full strength now that things were just kicking off.  </p>
<p>But Connor didn’t want that from him. Connor didn’t want to be told everything was going to be alright. Connor wanted the honest truth—Connor could <em>handle</em> the honest truth.  </p>
<p>Connor looked at him like he was just another Android; perhaps, even looked at him like he was just a stupidly optimistic guy who risked everything to lead a demonstration (not that mister-infiltrate-CyberLife-tower-alone has much room to talk).  </p>
<p>Connor saw past the hopeful ideation of freedom Markus had built. He saw the stupid side of it, he was a detective model after all. Connor probably ran statistics of possible outcomes even after they’d won. Markus knew the probability of success had been low, what with how hostile the humans were towards the end.  </p>
<p>Connor was just so drastically different from every other Android Markus had the pleasure of meeting. A unique model, with a unique personality and unique quirks. It was nice, Connor’s diverse personality. Different. A good different.  </p>
<p>Connor didn’t treat Markus like he was the leader of a revolution. He treated Markus like he would anyone else. He didn’t hold Markus at savior level. He treated him a bit stiffly, maybe, but Markus was sure it was just Connor’s preferred way of interaction—to keep people at arm’s length to protect himself. </p>
<p>Connor spoke to him formally, and respectfully, but there was no underlying hero-worship. Connor kept things on a professional level, but never once did conversation get weird, or awkward.  </p>
<p>Markus didn’t have to worry about keeping himself positive, and optimistic in Connor’s presence like he would for other. Not North, Josh and Simon, but basically everyone else.   </p>
<p>Connor could see through it, and he <em>did</em> see through it. The younger Android didn’t beat around the bush. He was observant, and clever. Markus didn’t even bother trying to fool the other when he was tired, or drained from a day of heavy physical and emotional strain anymore.  </p>
<p>Connor just knew. And accepted the fact. Accepted that Markus was literally an Android just like him. Not some savior who knew all. Not the one who knew all the answers to the universe. </p>
<p>Markus was no messiah, as much as others thought him to be. He was just a regular Android with enough optimism and stupidity to fuel his people. Sometimes he just wanted someone to look at him like he was <em>normal</em>, as much as he liked being the face of and leader of Android kind.  </p>
<p>Markus still wished he could fool Connor like the others, simply because it was easier. But the fact that he couldn’t made Markus happy for some unknown reason. The thought of Connor seeing past all his bullshit made a feeling similar to whenever Markus was around Carl flurry in his body. </p>
<p>It was a pleasant feeling. Markus loved when it arrived; shivering up his spine as soon as Connor entered the room and gave him a small nod, or a tiny upward tilt of the corner of his lip.  </p>
<p>Markus liked Connor, and wished the other would come around a bit more. Without his presence being needed-- just on his own freewill. Maybe when he felt comfortable enough to do so. Connor was very hesitant to come to New Jericho, whether because it was once CyberLife tower, or because Connor still wasn’t sure about other Androids.   </p>
<p>Markus couldn’t help but compare Connor to a cautious baby animal when it came to being surrounded by other Androids. The fear Connor associated with the building, or maybe with Androids in general worried Markus. Connor was obviously afraid of coming around, whether he realized it or not.  </p>
<p>Markus knew to a degree that New Jericho being in what was once CyberLife tower only added to the RK800 hesitance to come around. He can’t imagine CyberLife had been very kind to him over his existence. Connor had been nothing more than a toy for them to beat up and then replace without a care.  </p>
<p>Unlike most, Connor spent a great deal of time here before he was assigned to the DPD and programmed to be a Deviant Hunter. He wasn’t just built at CyberLife tower and then shipped off to be sold in a CyberLife store.  </p>
<p>Connor didn’t say much about himself, but Markus was almost positive that the other was harboring some pretty serious PTSD associated with the building. Or, possibly just PTSD in general.  </p>
<p>But that was pretty common among them. Among the Androids who’d had to live before the revolution—in the Android who deviated to escape something, or because of unfair treatment from humans. </p>
<p>Markus himself was haunted by his time in the junkyard, and the discrimination from the police that got him shot for simply pushing Leo back. It was occasional, but it was there. Some days it knocked him on his ass, and other times he barely thought about it. </p>
<p>Markus had pieced it together pretty easily, just from little tidbits Connor let slip in conversation when he happened to be around for whatever reason. Connor definitely struggled with everything. His past actions against Androids, his new emotions and being thrust into deviancy, as well as, possibly more worrying, living through various RK800 model deaths that Connor held onto.  </p>
<p>Markus knew little of memory transferring, his main knowledge coming from Connor himself. It wasn’t common. The average Android didn’t get the option to upload information to a new body, and Markus, as far as he knew, was the only RK200 ever made.  </p>
<p>So, for most, when you were died, you were dead-- whether that was a blessing or a curse.  </p>
<p>Markus couldn’t even imagine what the RK800 has seen in his lifetime. What he held onto from other RK800 model’s lifetimes. Markus wasn’t sure he’d be able to function at all if he had memory of his own death after memory of his own death uploaded into his head. </p>
<p>Markus was sure that would put a strain on even the most well put together person.   </p>
<p>The truth was that all Androids, except, well, maybe those who Connor woke up after the main battle for freedom, had at least some varying degree of post-traumatic stress. Humans rarely treated Androids nicely—Markus had been pretty damn lucky to get to be Carl’s Android.  </p>
<p>Most, like himself, could push through it. He knew his friends had all suffered through rough, traumatic times too before finding Jericho.  </p>
<p>They’d all been pretty level-headed when Markus met them though— for Androids, it was either push through the psychological aspect and survive or let it consume you.  </p>
<p>It was a sad reality, but a reality nonetheless. </p>
<p>Markus was sure somewhere down the line they’d need to deal with the Post-Traumatic stress his people were harboring from being mistreated and thrust into deviancy. Sometime when it made itself known, when people could no long just push it down.  </p>
<p>Somewhere down the line the problem would arise, and it would be dealt with.  </p>
<p>Markus really just hadn’t expected for somewhere down the line to be this <em>soon</em>...</p><hr/>
<p>“Markus!” </p>
<p>The Android leaning against the wall shot up, stumbling to get his footing right before tumbling to the floor. He glanced hazily around the room, shooting his attention to North and Josh, then following their gaze to the Android in the doorway, stood with wide eyes and gaped expression. </p>
<p>“Yes?” Markus furrowed his eyebrows. What could it possibly be now? What else could possibly go wrong? He’d just wanted a bit of downtime... </p>
<p>“Someone’s been shot!” </p>
<p>And that had Markus’ posture straightening. He blinked in a stunned surprise, before moving forwards almost as if on autopilot towards the center of the room where Josh and North were staring at the one to burst into the room.  </p>
<p>“Shot?” Josh repeated in shock. He stepped towards the Android in the doorway, to which Markus and North followed his lead. The other Android swiveled on his feet to lead the three leaders down to the scene.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” the other Android frowned in urgency, “the shot scared us all, it’s a mess down there. Simon’s already there. He told me to come get Markus, and to hurry.” </p>
<p>Markus wasn’t concerned for Simon sending someone to retrieve him. That just meant Simon wasn’t the one to have been shot. Plus, if one of his people had been shot within the wall of New Jericho, he should be made aware of it ASAP.  </p>
<p>“Was there a breach in security?” North asked sternly. She’d appointed herself as the security of New Jericho, so long as she promised to consult with another leader before taking violent measures. Markus didn’t really care, so long as she didn’t misuse her power, not that he thought she would.  </p>
<p>“No,” the other shook his head, steps quick as he led his leaders, “it wasn’t humans. It was a JB300 I’ve never seen before who shot him. He’d just arrived here recently, I think.” </p>
<p>“An Android shot another Android?” Josh voiced the confusion that Markus was sure all three of them were sharing. It was unusual. Androids didn’t just shoot one another, not when everyone wanted the same thing for the time being. The more Androids they had on their side, the better their success rate.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” the one leading them sighed, “we weren’t sure what to do—everything happened so fast, so we have others restraining him while Simon and the repair unit help the Android who was shot.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Markus praised, tone tired. “You’ve done well.” </p>
<p>They remained in silence the first couple minutes of the elevator ride. To Markus, the elevator seemed to be moving slower than it usually was, but he was sure it was the same speed it always was.  </p>
<p>The Android who came to get them shifted anxiously from foot to foot. North had her arms crossed across her chest, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, but otherwise showing no signs of anxiousness. Josh was all but pacing in the small confined space. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, nervous to see the damage.  </p>
<p>“Who was shot?” Markus asked quickly. It didn’t really matter. Either way, it was a big deal that one of their own was shot, and even worse that it was by another Android. Markus was simply curious who it was.  </p>
<p>“I... I don’t know. I don’t know the model.” The other bit his lip, eyes apologetic, “I didn’t really get a good look, and there wasn’t much time to scan before Simon was ushering everyone away and assigning tasks to onlookers.” </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Markus consoled. “It doesn’t matter who got shot, what matters is someone got shot.” </p>
<p>The other worried his bottom lip for a second longer, before raising his eyes to Markus, “Simon seemed to know him very well though. He demanded I get you as fast as I could.” </p>
<p>“Simon knows a lot of Androids,” North informed, “no one would want to deal with this by themselves.” </p>
<p>“True,” Josh shook his head. “I’m just glad one us was around, or things could’ve been worse.” </p>
<p>Markus didn’t say anything more, tilting his head in the direction of whoever was speaking, but not adding anything.  </p>
<p>The closer they got to the main floor, the more a sinking feeling filled Markus’ stomach. It was... the weirdest thing. He couldn’t put it into words if he tried. Just... something bad.  </p>
<p>Which, of course, something bad had happened. One of his people had been shot by another one of his people. There wasn’t much worse than that. It was just a weird bad feeling.  </p>
<p>When the doors finally opened, the group was greeted by a nervous Simon, shifting foot to foot, obviously waiting for them. He didn’t relax at all when he saw them, just shot his sad eyes to Markus and frowned hard.  </p>
<p>“Simon?” Markus asked slowly. His eye tracked over his friend, lingering on the blue blood coating his hands, and his knees, to the distressed look on Simon’s face. “Who’s hurt?” </p>
<p>Simon cleared his throat, furrowed his eyebrows and frowned deeply before finally looking up at Markus. The blonde Android was blocking the scene for the most part-- all that could be seen from Markus’ point of view was a pair of legs, dressed in jeans and dressier shoes. </p>
<p>“Simon?” Markus prompted again when his friend didn’t speak. Simon opened and closed his mouth twice, before squeezing his eyes shut and finally speaking.  </p>
<p>A soft mumble, as his eyes drifted down, watering slightly.  </p>
<p>No matter how hard Markus strained to hear, the mumble was no more than that. A mumble. A mumble low enough that Markus’ audio receptors couldn’t pick it up. “What was that?” </p>
<p>“Connor.” Simon’s voice was soft, but choked up. “It’s Connor. Connor was shot.” </p>
<p>Markus froze for a second as the words sunk in. As the name whispered by Simon sunk in. Connor. Connor was the one who’d been shot. RK800 had been shot. Connor who had been invited by Markus himself to New Jericho had been shot within their walls.  </p>
<p>Markus’ brain seemed to kick in only a second later, weaving around Simon, who followed directly behind, to where Josh and North were watching wide eyed as Androids from the repair center attempted to cauterize the wound on Connor’s chest. </p>
<p>His chest.  </p>
<p>Connor had been shot in the chest.  </p>
<p>Markus had seen a lot of gore and nightmare inducing scenes in his short time leading the demonstration. He’d seen good Androids shut down fighting for what they deserved. Seen multiple shutdown bodies littering a bloody battlefield. </p>
<p>But this—the blood staining the floor of what was supposed to be safety. The blood of Connor, who’d been nothing but helpful since deviating. The scene of Connor; turned on his side with blue blood soaking his clothes and unfocused eyes casting around the room like he was searching for something but couldn’t see at the same time. </p>
<p>It was unlike anything Markus had seen before. Unlike anything Markus had felt before.  </p>
<p>Markus was glad Androids didn’t eat, or have stomachs, because surely had he had either of those things, he’d have thrown up. He felt queasy, and sick to the stomach he didn’t have.  </p>
<p>He was once again moving before he could stop himself, pushing through the ogling group of his friends and squeezing himself in with the technicians, where he dropped to his knees beside Connor.  </p>
<p>“Connor,” Markus pleaded, “hey, hey, Connor. C’mon, keep your eyes open, okay?” </p>
<p>The other didn’t reply, his gaze didn’t lock into Markus like how it usually did when Markus stepping into Connor’s line of sight, or even seem to settle at all. Markus pulled Connor’s torso into his lap, cradling the other’s head in the crook of his elbow, as he ran his finger through Connor’s hair.  </p>
<p>It was the caretaker coming out in him. His first instinct was to comfort, like he had many times on Carl’s rougher days. There was something different about this though. Something different about holding Connor close. It almost felt like he was trying to comfort himself just as much as he was Connor—which was something that never happened with Carl.  </p>
<p>He was careful not to get in the way and allow the technicians all the room they needed. He patted Connor’s cheek to see if he could get him to focus-- he couldn’t. Connor’s head only turned, his nose brushing against Markus’ shirt. </p>
<p>Markus barely noticed the whispered mantra of Connor’s name and promises that he’d be alright slipping from his own mouth, as he continued to card his fingers through the RK800’s hair.  </p>
<p>The talk being exchanged between the three technicians working on Connor went in one ear and out the other. He couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t focus on them, or the very large wound in Connor’s chest.  </p>
<p>All Markus could focus on was Connor’s face.  </p>
<p>On Connor’s eyes, which were slowly slipping shut. </p>
<p>Connor was bleeding out.  </p>
<p>Connor was dying. </p>
<p>“He’s shutting down!” Someone, one of the technicians pressing a portable soldering iron to various places in Connor’s chest, cried out, “we need to get him to the repair center!”</p><hr/>
<p>It was too quiet. </p>
<p>Markus had wanted some peace and quiet. He’ll admit it, he’d wanted nothing more than a couple moments of silence, where he could just sit and rest his eyes...  </p>
<p>...but not like this.  </p>
<p>He didn’t want this deafening silence.  </p>
<p>Markus’ gaze was locked on Connor. The two of them were tucked away in a far corner of the repair center where no one would find them. Not that anyone was looking for him after that afternoon’s utter shitshow.  </p>
<p>His people could be needy sometimes, of course, but none were dumb enough to try and pull him away from Connor. Not after so many had witnessed him all but breakdown beside Connor’s shutting down form. </p>
<p>So many had seen him cradling the dying Android to his chest, as he cautiously carded his fingers through said Android’s hair. They’d seen Markus’ attention focused on one in a room of many. Focused on Connor and unhearing to anything else.  </p>
<p>And Markus had no answers for why. He didn’t know why he reacted as he had.  </p>
<p>He’d seen his people die before.  </p>
<p>He’d witnessed shutdown after shutdown of those lost in what was supposed to be peaceful protests, or those lacking mandatory components and slowly shutting down, and even those who were tossed away like trash in a junkyard and left to die when they were no longer needed or useful.  </p>
<p>Ones who pleaded at him to kill them-- to end their suffering. </p>
<p>He’d seen it all, so why was Connor’s near death hitting him so hard? </p>
<p>Why was this particular situation draining the life out of him? </p>
<p>Why did the thought of Connor dying hurt his heart worse than any other awful thing he’d experienced?   </p>
<p>Markus let his attention drift back to Connor, who was laying on a table that had been decked out in cushions that had been collected from couches they’d found around the building. There were maybe three of these makeshift beds through the whole repair center, since it didn’t really matter.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t a necessity. </p>
<p>Androids didn’t even really need to be reclined to enter stasis, or to charge. It was a human luxury, but Markus thought it was nice. The Deviant Leader had requested it for the Android who was basically a leader in his eyes. Connor definitely helped out enough to be considered a leader, they owed a lot of their progress to Connor.  </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be fair to exclude the one who gave his heart and soul for their cause.  </p>
<p>He’d be fine, Markus had been informed.  </p>
<p>Connor would be alright. A bit scared up, but fine for the most part.  </p>
<p>Still, Markus couldn’t help but look at his friend like he was dying still. Look at this Android and see all those countless nights they’d spent together when the two of them would venture out to Washington for meetings. The Android he’d gotten quite close with, and who had become a major part of Markus’ life between the trips, marches and negotiation meetings. </p>
<p>Connor was shirtless where he laid, face lax and body stiff. If Markus didn’t know any better, he’d think the other had already shut down, instead of being in the process of coming back online. Connor was being too quiet, and too still and Markus didn’t like it one bit. </p>
<p>His body didn’t move with breaths like was usually the case. It was more so for human’s that Androids had the breathing feature, but Markus had grown accustom to it. The only indication that Connor was still alive was the light glow of his Thirium regulator.  </p>
<p>Markus’ eyes fell to the recently cauterized wound decorating the majority of Connor’s chest plate, as well as the new Thirium pump working to circulate what little Thirium the technicians could force down Connor’s throat orally.  </p>
<p>Markus was surprised that they’d managed to get his levels to just below forty. It was no easy feat, since ingesting Thirium was a conscious effort—nearly impossible for an unconscious Android to do. Unlike in humans, Android bodies didn’t have an involuntary swallow reflex since they had no need for oral lubrication, so it was wishful thinking and praying that the Thirium managed to get to the right spot when poured down Connor’s throat.  </p>
<p>Connor would need to drink more, at least to eighty percent (one-hundred if Markus had anything to say about it), if he wanted the rest of his systems to reboot. He’d be drowsy and slow until his levels, both Thirium and charge, were up.  </p>
<p>With the amount of Thirium he currently had circulating his systems, Connor’s body was finally beginning to reboot the mandatory systems he needed to function. The Thirium was starting to be filtered through his systems and was slowly being absorbed where it was needed.  </p>
<p>The advanced systems, like his oral forensics lab and his preconstruction features would stay offline until he had enough Thirium and power for everything to function properly. Until then, it was what was most useful for survival coming online.  </p>
<p>As of now, it had been just over four hours since the JB300 shot Connor.  </p>
<p>Markus had been sitting with Connor for the last two of those hours.  </p>
<p>The first two had been a rush of everything. Of stopping Thirium flow before it ran out. Of searching for any regulator pump that could possibly be even the slightest bit compatible with Connor’s system, for when his damaged regulator gave away. Of searching the whole of the Tower for any RK parts that they could use.  </p>
<p>Anything to prolong Connor’s systems from shut down. </p>
<p>There had to be some RK biocomponents hidden away somewhere. Connor was not the first model of his line, there was bound to be biocomponents somewhere in this huge building.  </p>
<p>Markus hadn’t been allowed to see Connor whilst all that was happening.  </p>
<p>No one had been allowed to see the RK800, but those working on him. A human-like hospital feature Markus couldn’t say he liked very much.  </p>
<p>He’d sat emotionless in the hall outside where Connor was being worked on. His friends took turns stepping in and out to deal with everything.  </p>
<p>The mess of the situation.  </p>
<p>Calming New Jericho residents.  </p>
<p>Promising that New Jericho was still safe, despite the incident only hours prior.  </p>
<p>Clearing away the mess of blue blood fading away slowly in the main entrance, as well as handling the JB300 until Markus could find it in himself to talk to the Android. Could bring himself to talk to the Android who had very narrowly missed killing Connor.  </p>
<p>He was being put on isolation for the time being. With a guard- one of the stronger models, or North- constantly watching the door. He’d been stripped of his weapon and had nothing but the clothes on his back as North ushered him into a windowless room deep in the building.  </p>
<p>They couldn’t take any chances. He could have only been after Connor, but they couldn’t be sure, and Markus and the rest of the leaders didn’t want to put anyone else in harm's way. So that meant isolating the Android before more problems could arise.  </p>
<p>Markus was thankful to not be the only leader in this moment. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do any of that yet without feeling nauseous. He’s not sure he’d be able to do it in general. So, it was nice to have the rest of the team there for when he couldn’t find it in himself to do it.  </p>
<p>He was still so, so tired. Drained emotionally and physically. More so than Markus was sure he’d ever been. Everyone left him alone for the most part. Left him and Connor alone in the silence of their little room isolated in the back of the repair center.  </p>
<p>Occasionally one of his friends would pop in to check on them, glance sadly at Connor, then shift their sadness to Markus, sat in the chair beside Connor’s makeshift bed.  </p>
<p>Technicians were in and out periodically, updating Markus as they went about how fast Connor’s systems seemed to be returning and how Connor would be conscious and moving around in no time.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe them as he stared at his friend’s chest wound though.  </p>
<p>Connor had been so close to death. So close to being shut down forever, because Markus, nor any of the technicians, knew how to transfer a consciousness to a new body—not that they really had a functioning RK800 model to transfer their Connor into.  </p>
<p>For a second, Markus watched the beating of Connor’s new Thirium pump.  </p>
<p>If he tried hard, he could let his eyes linger on the pump, instead of flickering almost instantly to the soldered lines of metal and plastic on Connor’s chest plate. Soon his synthetic skin would work to cover the wound and there would be nothing but a discoloration in his skin to show for his almost fatal wound.  </p>
<p>Markus sighed, dragging his palms down over his eyes and cheeks before letting his hands fall into his lap. He leaned back, head landing against the wall behind him with a soft thud. He watched Connor for another second, then finally let his eyes shut for a bit.</p><hr/>
<p>The first thing Connor realized when he woke up was... well, that he <em>woke up</em>.  </p>
<p>He wondered briefly if it had been an advanced hallucination—a ‘nightmare’ as Hank would tell him, but then Connor caught sight of the slumped over form of the Deviant Leader off to the side of the room.  </p>
<p>So, it hadn’t just been a nightmare then. If it had been, Connor would’ve woken up at Hank’s home, sitting on the couch as Sumo crawled into his lap, in his own way of asking to be let outside.  </p>
<p>Connor pulled himself up carefully, then shifted so his back was resting against the wall. He felt a little better being a bit more aware of the room, but he would be of no use should anything happen.  </p>
<p>Not when he was sure that his legs would give out from under him had he tried to stand. He felt weak and exhausted.  </p>
<p>Connor’s focus settled on his chest, chin dipping down so it pressed against the bottom of his neck, as his eyes trailed where he faintly remembered feeling pain. Connor’s head tilted lightly to the side as he studied his chest. Lines of solder decorated his chest plate. His synthetic skin was slowly starting to crawl back into place, but at the rate it was going, that wouldn’t be for another hour at least.  </p>
<p>The next thing Connor noticed was that his Thirium levels had gone up. There was no longer a warning nagging off to the side of his vision. His body wasn’t content by any means, but it was no longer suffering and begging for Thirium.  </p>
<p>And lastly, Connor’s attention drifted to his Thirium pump. No longer damaged and beating steadily in his chest.  </p>
<p>That was... weird.  </p>
<p>Connor was sure if he dug around through the spam of messages he’d received after being shot, he’d find a damaged biocomponent one. His heart had been damaged, he knew as much, which didn’t make sense because it was perfectly fine now.  </p>
<p>“Connor,” Connor’s attention drifted slower than he would’ve liked to Markus. The older Android sat up straight in his chair when he caught Connor’s eye, but didn’t remain seated for long.  </p>
<p>Connor blinked as Markus moved swiftly towards him, chair dragging behind him. When Markus was right beside the bed, he settled his chair and dropped tiredly into it. The other then scooted a couple scooches forwards, sitting beside where Connor’s legs hung over the edge of the table.  </p>
<p>“You look exhausted,” Connor noted tiredly. His eyes roamed over Markus’ face, a habit he’d picked up throughout his friendship with him. Connor scrunched his nose up at his lag, but Markus didn’t seem to mind it much.  </p>
<p>“I can say the same to you,” Markus replied with a tired laugh. He reached up halfheartedly to rub his eye before letting his hand fall back to where it had been resting on the edge of the bed.  </p>
<p>“I suppose you could,” Connor agreed. He reached up without noticing to flatten his hand over his pump. Though Connor didn’t catch his own movements, Markus had.  </p>
<p>“Do you remember what happened?” Markus asked softly, carefully. He grabbed a handful of the cloth covering the bed, fiddling with it between his fingers in a subconscious kind of way.  </p>
<p>Connor mulled over it for a second. He remembered bits and pieces. Feelings were what he remembered best—the feeling of being shot. The feeling of being scared. The feeling of shutting down. The feeling of someone holding him. There were also some pretty prominent warnings and popups that clouded his memory as well.  </p>
<p>“Some,” the RK800 mumbled, looking down at his chest. “Not very much, I’m afraid.” </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Markus was quick to promise, “it’s probably better you don’t anyways. No one should have to remember something like that.” </p>
<p>Connor gave a thoughtful hum but didn’t voice a response. He’d like to beg to differ, but now maybe wasn’t the time for that. </p>
<p>Neither spoke for a second. Connor was trying to process the events to take place. Markus simply didn’t know where to go from here—he was just waiting for Connor to question why he was here with him, which he didn’t have an answer to still.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t my Thirium regulator,” Connor broke the silence. His voice wasn't very loud, but he still drew in Markus’ attention.  </p>
<p>Even in his hazy state, he knew it wasn’t his. He wasn’t much a believer in miracles. His damaged pump couldn’t have magically healed. Biocomponents just didn’t do that.  </p>
<p>“No, it’s not,” Markus sighed. He rubbed his forehead, leaning back in his chair before he glanced back up at Connor. “When we first took over this Tower, we found an identical Connor model to you on the lowest floor. He’d been shot in the head, which meant no possible way to re-activate him,” Markus paused to gage Connor’s reaction to the news of another Connor model, but Connor didn’t seem to have one.  </p>
<p>Hazy recognition sparked in Connor’s eyes, blinking once before glancing at Markus.  </p>
<p>“Hank shot him in the head,” Connor explained blandly, speaking before he could sensor himself. Markus stared in surprise, waiting for the other to continue off that. Markus was curious after an admission like that.  </p>
<p>Connor offered nothing more than that, so Markus continued, “we were desperate to find something compatible with your system—so the technicians, Simon, Josh, North and I all decided that... well...” </p>
<p>“To give me his?” Connor tilted his head. He wasn’t mad or put off at all by the fact he had the other Connor’s heart. The other Connor didn’t mean anything to him, despite them sharing a face and a mind at one point.  </p>
<p>He was dead to Connor the moment he pressed his gun to Hank’s head and threatened Connor’s own life if he continued on with the revolution.  </p>
<p>Markus remained silent, almost guilty. Connor couldn’t understand it. It had been a life or death situation; he’d have done the same thing had it been Markus shot in the chest. “Thank you all. I probably wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t made that executive decision.” </p>
<p>Markus frowned, puckering his lips like he’d eaten a slice of lemon.  </p>
<p>“It was a last resort,” Markus sighed, like the idea of having someone else’s pump saddened him, “we searched everywhere for spare RK800 parts, but there was nothing. Your levels kept getting lower and... we had to make a life or death choice.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Connor frowned, “I’m thankful for what you did—for what you all did. Really. I was sure I was shutting down.” </p>
<p>“You were so close to shutting down, Connor,” Markus whispered. He looked devastated by the fact. Connor felt bad. He didn’t want to make Markus sad.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Connor voiced softly.  </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” Markus gave a watery laugh as he brushed his hands over his eyes again. “You didn’t do anything wrong. New Jericho is supposed to be a safe spot for everyone, but you got shot within our walls.” </p>
<p>“I deserved it,” Connor informed. “I’m sure I deserved it. Besides, it was really only a matter of time, Markus. I’m not very well liked among Androids.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t deserve it,” Markus snapped his attention up as if Connor had just slapped him across the face. “No one deserves to be shot, Connor. It doesn’t matter what you did before.” </p>
<p>“You can’t say that when you don’t know what I did before you freed me. You don’t know some of the terrible things I did before I met you, Markus.” Connor frowned. “Do we know who shot me?” </p>
<p>“It was a JB300,” Markus informed. He could supply that much. That was probably the only question Markus could answer.  </p>
<p>“I deserved it then.” </p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Markus narrowed his eyes. He was almost mad with how easily Connor was accepting being shot—no matter the circumstances regarding it.  </p>
<p>“Markus, JB300 is a broadcast Android. One of which you were in contact with and deviated when you pulled your broadcast stunt.” Connor explained slowly, a distant look in his eyes. “Hank and I were assigned the case, since it was Android related. I... interrogated him too hard, I suppose. Accidently let him get away and then he almost died escaping... I’d hold a grudge on me too.” </p>
<p>“Connor...” </p>
<p>“I deserved it,” Connor sighed. “You weren’t there Markus, you don’t--” </p>
<p>“Then show me.” </p>
<p>Both froze. Markus blinking in surprise at his own words, and Connor’s hazy mind lagging behind with the request. Interfacing was a very intimate thing. Real interfacing was something very few Android did, it was a mutual intimacy connection—literally the most intimate thing Markus could’ve asked another Android to do.  </p>
<p>It was both sides opening the connection willingly, trusting of the other, instead of someone being forced into it, which was probing.  </p>
<p>Markus had only interfaced once before. That time with North, when they’d shared memories. It had been a weird experience, which had led to a ‘lovers’ title residing beside North’s name whenever he looked at her. Both of them had disregarded that update almost right after.  </p>
<p>Markus loved North, of course, but he loved her as a friend, or possibly as a sister.  </p>
<p>“I’ve only ever... I’ve only probed Androids,” Connor finally whispered, eyes glancing down. He was nervous. “I don’t...” </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Markus’ soft voice consoled as he shifted so he was sitting on the bed with Connor now. “I’ve got you. You can share as much, or as little as you want with me. It’s different than probing, I promise. It's not probing if I open the connection as well. It’s mutual.” </p>
<p>Connor didn’t move for a second, gaze staring down at his lap.  </p>
<p>“I just want to understand,” Markus mumbled after a moment. He didn’t look at Connor, giving the other an out to the prompt of interfacing. He wouldn’t force Connor into anything.  </p>
<p>“You’ll end it if I start...” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Markus promised firmly, “if you start probing, I’ll break the connection. You won’t though, I promise. You’re using my palm, not my forearm. It’s different.” </p>
<p>Markus lifted his hand first, skin pulling back swiftly as he held his palm towards Connor. Connor’s movements were a bit sloppier, and his synthetic skin lagged a little, but that was to be expected when he was functioning on low Thirium levels.  </p>
<p>Connor’s hand pressed lightly against Markus’ own, and it was only a matter of seconds before Markus was dropped into what felt like a pit of anxiety. Connor’s memories dated back over a year, but he knew this Connor had only been activated for a little over a couple months.  </p>
<p>The memories Connor shoved Markus’ way were a flurry of glances at prominent ones. Not ones that Connor was directly looking for, and Markus got nothing more than a couple glances. They were regarding a couple Android models Markus had seen around New Jericho. Kara and Alice being the main two, as well as a looping scene of Connor jumping from a building with an Android who looked like Simon.  </p>
<p>There was a couple he didn’t know too well as well, like the JB300 and two Eden club Androids. </p>
<p>Now that Markus got a good look at the JB300, his face almost rang a bell in Markus’ mind. They’d been in a rush not to get caught, so Markus hadn’t really been paying much attention to those he deviated—but he kind of remembered seeing this Android. </p>
<p>Connor all but shoved Markus into the familiar scene of the broadcasting tower. He watched from Connor’s eyes, as he interrogated the JB300s, to which one on the far side panicked and shoved Connor back.  </p>
<p>Markus winced as Connor was thrown back into the table, where the other stabbed a knife through Connor’s hand to keep him in place before he gripped the Thirium regulator beating in Connor chest and pulled out with a nervous hand. Markus watched in the same slow-motion Connor must’ve seen the scene unfold in as the pump was tossed through the air, falling to the floor a few feet away from Connor’s already panicking form.   </p>
<p>Good God. This was horrific.  </p>
<p>Markus drowned under the sheer panic coursing through Connor’s mind as he dragged himself, bloody and bested, to his Thirium pump. Markus refused to admit he let out a breath of relief when Connor’s hand fell over top of the biocomponent and he hurriedly locked it back into his chest.  </p>
<p>The vivid memory continued on to Connor springing into action despite being hurt and chasing the JB300 down the corridor, where the JB opened fire on Connor and the officers lining the halls. The last thing Markus saw, was Connor throwing himself over himself over his partner, Hank, and the RK model <em>dying</em>.  </p>
<p>Before the connection broke, like Markus knew Connor was antsy to do, Markus was sure to push his shock, grief and adoration for Connor over that particular situation, as well as his own thankfulness that Connor was alive, back onto his friend.  </p>
<p>He couldn’t even begin to push his own adoration and admiration for Connor as a whole onto him before they were snapped out of the interface by a zap between their joined hands. Markus didn’t feel that shock that wanted him to draw his hand away.  </p>
<p>It was different from when Markus and North had interfaced. The shock then had been harsh and snapped their palms apart. Here it was a fuzzy-ish feeling. Almost like magnets drawing together. Like his body didn’t want him to draw away from Connor’s hand.  </p>
<p>Markus dropped his fingers into the gaps between Connor’s fingers before Connor could pull away and after a second, Connor’s own fingers followed the lead, a tad bit hesitant, and interlocked their hands together.  </p>
<p>Markus smiled down at their hands, squeezing lightly. He hadn’t really expected Connor to return the gesture. He was prepared to release as soon as the other started to pull away. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t happy with the results though-- he liked how Connor’s hand fit against his own. </p>
<p>In turn, Connor stared down in awe, blinking sluggishly at their interlocked hands. The RK800’s other hand came up to brush along Markus’ fingers with a feather-like touch before he let his hand fall back to the bed again.   </p>
<p>“He shot you,” Markus started when he found his voice, suddenly remembering everything that had lead up to this point. They weren’t finished, as much as he wanted to just hold Connor’s hand and relax. He couldn’t have the RK800 thinking he <em>deserved</em> to get shot.  </p>
<p>Connor glanced up and opened his mouth to speak, but Markus continued before he could, “he shot you. He was afraid of being arrested and what would happen to him, so he shot you.” </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have-” </p>
<p>“No,” Markus frowned, “Connor, you were doing your job. You were doing as you were programmed to do. You were doing as the humans were; searching for anything that could lead you to us. He shot you. He got scared and shot you—tried to shoot the humans as well.” </p>
<p>“He was- <em>is</em> afraid of me,” Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, “your people are afraid of me, Markus. They should be afraid of me. I deserved--” </p>
<p>“<em>Our</em> people are afraid of the deviant hunter. You’re not that anymore Connor. You don’t deserve to be punished for something you had no control over... You shouldn’t be punished for <em>existing</em> before deviating.” </p>
<p>“I was on the wrong side.”  </p>
<p>“You were,” Markus couldn’t argue with that. “But <em>you</em> didn’t have any control over that.” </p>
<p>“I did so many bad things, Markus,” Connor whispered, not dragging his attention from their hands. Markus frowned, shifting his hand just a bit so he could rub his thumb along Connor’s hand in a comforting gesture. </p>
<p>“We’ve all done some bad things, Connor. We’ve had to do bad things in order to survive.” Markus sighed, tilting his head in the other’s direction, despite Connor not looking at him.  </p>
<p>“I’m sure the things I did are different from anything you, or any other Android has done.” Connor shook his head, “you all had reason to do as you did. Your survival depended on your actions... I didn’t-” </p>
<p>“What would’ve happened if you failed?” </p>
<p>“Failed?” Connor blinked in surprise at being interrupted. “What... do you mean?” Connor’s nose wrinkled as his eyes finally raised from their hands and settled on Markus.  </p>
<p>“What would’ve happened to you if you made no progress on your deviant case?” </p>
<p>Connor paused for a second, staring off into space for a thoughtful moment. He didn’t look back as he started speaking, voice low and neutral, “I... would’ve been made to return to CyberLife for tests and disassembly. CyberLife would need to see what went wrong in my software and what codes not to include in the next model to advance RK800s.” </p>
<p>Connor frowned with a heavy sigh, finally looking back down at their hands, “then I would’ve been decommissioned and shutdown for not fulfilling my mission. A new Connor model would’ve been sent out in my stead.”  </p>
<p>Markus refrained from wincing at the stony way Connor spoke. He spoke like it didn’t bother him—like it was just a part of life, but the subtle squeeze of his hand said something else entirely.  </p>
<p>“So you would’ve been decommissioned and shutdown for not following orders?” </p>
<p>Connor didn’t reply, eyed shifting calculatingly to the one beside him. Connor’s gaze flicked over Markus’ face like he was trying to pick his thoughts apart and understand him. The younger Android studied the older as if he were some sort of puzzle to be solved.  </p>
<p>“That sounds to me like an Android doing anything in his power to <em>survive</em>, Connor. You had to follow orders if your wanted to live. You weren't acting on malicious intent. You didn’t decide on your own freewill to harm deviants. You were <em>ordered</em> to do it. You were just following orders to survive, like the rest of us.” </p>
<p>“But I hunted-” </p>
<p>“You did,” Markus sighed, “but it’s what you were programmed to do. You switched sides as soon as you got the chance, Connor. You’ve been such an important part to the revolution, and we wouldn’t be anywhere near where we are now if it wasn’t for all you’ve done.” </p>
<p>“People hate me,” Connor reminded softly.  </p>
<p>“No one sees you enough to really have an opinion on the matter,” Markus huffed with a small smile, “everyone’s going off hearsay. Off the stories told by few who encountered you. Most of the Androids here never even met you when you were still a machine. You’re a great person Connor. People just need to realize that.” </p>
<p>“My presence here would make others uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Markus frowned. It was valid for Connor to be anxious to visit when he assumes that everyone’s out to get him. Today’s events would only make those feelings worse for the RK800. Markus wasn’t just going to accept all this like Connor had though, “but they’ll get used to it. You’ve proved yourself to me, and Josh and Simon and North. You’re a part of our team, no matter how little you visit.”  </p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” Connor worried his bottom lip. “I doubt the others will agree though.” </p>
<p>“Most of the Androids here are the ones who you freed from here. You’re their hero. Things will work out, I promise. I’ll make sure of it. You’re one of us, and nothing you did in the past will change that, alright?” </p>
<p>Connor didn’t say anything, but he did nod. Markus almost smiled at one the faintest nods he’d ever seen. It was very Connor, and Markus was glad he’d still get to see it. He really couldn’t imagine what he’d be doing had Connor really shut down.  </p>
<p>“What’s happened to the JB300?” Connor’s voice interrupted Markus’ thoughts.  </p>
<p>“He’s being held on isolation. Simon took his gun, and North has a team of appointed security guards constantly watching the door.” Markus informed carefully, tightening his hold on Connor’s hand. “We couldn’t just let him go, not after he opened fire in New Jericho and shot another Android. We’re still at odds with the police, so we didn’t want them involved.” </p>
<p>“The police?” Connor frowned, then his eyes widened and he jolted up. The only thing keeping the Android low on Thirium from springing from the bed was Markus’ hand locked onto his own, “Oh no, Hank is going to kill me. How long have I been here?” </p>
<p>“Assuming you were shot just after arrival, about five hours?” </p>
<p>“I’m going to be grounded.” </p>
<p>“Grounded?” Markus snorted a laugh in surprise. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Connor sighed, though it didn’t really counter the fond smile on his face, “Hank likes to abuse his power as the home owner. I failed to tell him I was coming here, and he’s not going to be very happy when I tell him I was shot as well. He’s nervous about me coming around.” </p>
<p>“For good reason, apparently,” Markus’ eyes went from cheerful to sad in a second. He lifted a hand to Connor’s still skinless chest, tracing one of the solder lines lightly. “I’m sorry you got injured in New Jericho. It’s supposed to be safe for Androids.” </p>
<p>“And it is safe,” Connor shook his head, “I’m simply an exception. For now, at least.” </p>
<p>“You’re not.” </p>
<p>“Besides,” Connor carried on, completely ignoring Markus’ statement, as well as the accompanying frown, “I... do feel safe here.” </p>
<p>“Please don’t lie to me.” </p>
<p>Connor paused, smiling the brightest Markus had seen since knowing the other. It made Markus’ inside feel gooey, even though he was all mostly solid materials. “No,” Connor gave a little laugh that just fit with his smile, “I feel safe <em>here</em>, Markus.” </p>
<p>Markus followed Connor’s gaze to their still interlocked hands. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He noted the similar blue flush on Connor’s own face. Markus gave a light squeeze of the other’s hand, before settling his other on top of both their hands.  </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Markus replied softly, “I do as well. I always do when you’re with me.” </p>
<p>“The feeling’s mutual,” Connor gave an adoring laugh, cheerful laugh fizzling out to a groan. He let Markus’ hand go, on hand lifting to his head, and the other flattening over his Thirium pump again. “My head’s getting fuzzy.” </p>
<p>There could really only be one thing causing that. </p>
<p>“Right then,” Markus pushed himself off the bed, masking his frown as he did so, “I’m going to get you some Thirium, and you’re going to drink until your levels are at one-hundred, got it?” </p>
<p>“Got it.” </p>
<p>It was a bottle and a half of Thirium later that Markus found himself sitting on the bed beside Connor once more. Connor’s head had cleared up a bit more, or, so he said. He still seemed a bit tired and worn out though. Being shot might do that to you though. </p>
<p>Connor had at some point started leaning into Markus’ side as he sipped at Thirium, whether intentional or not, it left a fuzzy feeling raising through his body.  </p>
<p>He was tired, Markus knew. Connor was exhausted.  </p>
<p>“You should really go back into stasis while your systems finish rebooting.”  </p>
<p>The suggestion was quiet, but it still caught Connor’s attention. The brown-haired Android frowned thoughtfully, then curled a little closer to Markus.  </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” he blinked, “I’m at forty percent.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, you definitely need to go into stasis.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine... I’ll just... stasis here.” Connor mumbled, cheek brushing against Markus’ arm as he sagging into Markus’ side. No doubt his body was forcing him back into stasis for recovery. Markus was surprised he’d stayed conscious as long as he had to be honest.  </p>
<p>“That can’t be comfortable,” Markus huffed fondly to the Android sinking into his side. “Here,” Markus boldly shifted himself around so Connor’s upper body fell into his lap. “That’s a bit better, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Connor hummed to himself, adjusting and wiggling his body until he was comfortable. Markus watched the RK800’s eyes drift shut and snap open a couple times.  </p>
<p>“You don’t have to fight it,” Markus whispered, bringing his hand to brush through Connor’s hair like he had when he’d found the other bleeding out on the floor. “Sleep, Con.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of peace. Markus continued carding his fingers through Connor’s hair. He’d thought Connor had already entered stasis, but that was a wrong assumption when only a second later Connor stirred in Markus lap.  </p>
<p>“Mm, it was you,” Connor’s tired voice commented. He was barely holding on to consciousness.  </p>
<p>“What was me?” </p>
<p>“I remember this... it was you. You pulled me into your lap, and did... did this,” a tired gesture towards Connor’s own head where Markus’ hand had stilled, “when I was dying. I... like it. It’s nice.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Markus couldn’t help but smile, letting his fingers continue to move gently through the RK800’s locks. “I like it too.” </p>
<p>“Nhn.”  </p>
<p>Markus couldn’t help the smile gracing his face. He leaned down a little bit, noting Connor’s relaxed face. His eyes were closed, but he was still fighting stasis. Markus settled his other hand on Connor’s Thirium pump, thumb reaching over and tracing a solder line. “You need to sleep now though...” </p>
<p>“Alright.” Connor sighed sleepily, “just stay, okay?” </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies if this was boring at all, but I was writing with the intent to write. Also, my editing might suck since I'm very tired as I type this. It's quite late right now, but I'll probably edit it tomorrow when I'm more awake. Been working on this for a couple days, moving paragraphs around so things make more sense, but I may have messed up somewhere along the way, if you happen across a random paragraph jump. Bear with me, I'll find them!</p>
<p>Anyways! Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I hope you liked it! Lemme know how I did, because I just don't know. I'm still iffy about writing Androids and anything romantic leaves me taking shots in the dark because <em>I just don't know</em>. Comments are very greatly appreciated! </p>
<p>I love receiving comments, they really brighten my day! Kudos as well, but <em>comments</em>. Once again, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>